


it’s been a long, long time

by riffraff72



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, also I’m aware the songs release was a little after this is approximately set but, my song now, still not sure if im happy w the middle section so it may still get edited but o well, this song makes me cry but in a good way so yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff72/pseuds/riffraff72
Summary: softsoftsoftsoftthis is a little ooc for the captain but. my character now. i'm just trying to make him multi-faceted n a lil soft :')





	it’s been a long, long time

“Captain?”

 

The Captain looked up from the window he was standing next to, gazing out at the grounds of Button House and lost in his own thoughts. He smiled when he saw it was Allison; he was in one of his rare good moods. “What can I do for you?”

 

“I don’t know if you’re interested at all, but I just dug my old record player out of storage, and I found some of my grandad’s old records, they’re probably around your era.”

 

The Captain’s smile widened. “Ah, splendid! Always used to enjoy a good bit of music back in my day. Yes, I’d be delighted to hear them.”

 

“Great! I’ve set it up in the downstairs drawing room, I think Pat’s down there listening but I shouldn’t think anyone else will bother you.” 

 

The Captain stayed by the window for a few seconds more, and then left the room to make his way to the drawing room. He could hear a few snatches of music as he got closer to the room, familiar sounding but nothing he could quite place his finger on. He reached the bottom of the stairs and paused to listen to the lyrics.

 

_ -You'll never know how many dreams _

_ I've dreamed about you _

_ Or just how empty they all seemed without you- _

 

He froze. He recognised it.

 

———————————

 

“I’m busy, sweetheart.”

 

Arthur was sat at a wooden desk in front of the window in their study, a pile of papers in front of him and his spectacles on the end of his nose. His auburn curls were dishevelled after he had run his hands through them, as he unconsciously did when he was reading. It was a Sunday afternoon, and he was marking his students’ essays in time for their Monday class. As a history professor, he almost always had his nose in a book or an essay, but the Captain loved that about him.

 

The Captain was in a wonderful mood, but he always was around Arthur. He lightened his life beyond what he could articulate, and every moment spent with him was his new favourite moment. Even now, when Arthur was grumpy and stressed, the Captain could only see sunshine. He knew what would cheer Arthur up and distract him from the impending start of the work week. He made his way over to the gramophone in the corner of the room, and quickly flicked his way through their stack of well-worn records. He smiled when he stopped on the one he was looking for, taking it out of the cardboard sleeve and closing his eyes in bliss as the crackles began once the needle hit the grooves. As the soft notes began to fill the room, he walked back over to arthur, who was still sat at the desk with his head in his hands. The smooth voice of Bing Crosby filled the air, singing

 

_ -Kiss me once, _

_ Then kiss me twice, _

_ Then kiss me once again- _

 

Every time the word ‘kiss’ was sung, the Captain gently placed a kiss on Arthur’s shoulder, earning a soft chuckle from the man. This was one of their favourite songs, and the crackly record was well-worn to prove it. The Captain gently took the pen out of Arthur’s hand and tugged him up from his seat. They moved to the middle of the room, where Arthur relented and wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, his head resting on his shoulder as they gently moved to Crosby’s soulful voice. Both softly hummed along, each loving the sound of each other’s voice. The Captain smiled, knowing he had succeeded in his mission of de-stressing Arthur, who now had his eyes closed, smiling into the Captain’s neck. Neither of them spoke, but neither of them needed to.

 

It was bliss.

 

——————-

 

_ -I can’t remember when _

_ It’s been a long, long, time- _

 

He shook his head, clearing the memories of a lifetime ago from his head. He missed Arthur with his whole heart, though it had been a lifetime ago since they had seen each other. This was  _their_ song, and he hadn’t heard it since the last time he was with him.

 

He walked into the drawing room, empty of dead and live alike.  _Pat must have gotten bored_ , he thought. He hesitated a moment before sitting down on the sofa next to where the record player was resting on the floor, gripping his cane with white knuckles. His heart was beating fast, but he couldn’t say that it was unwelcome; if anything, he couldn’t quite believe he was hearing the song again, after all these years.

 

He closed his eyes, and laid back, listening to their song.

 

_ It’s been a long, long time. _


End file.
